Sienna River
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't use without my permission. This tribute is completed. Tribute Information Name: 'Sienna River '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''9 '''Age: '''12 '''Weapon: '''Sword and Bow and Arrow '''Appearance: ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Weapony Skills, Speed and Climbing '''Weakness(es): Swimming, Hand to Hand combat and Pain Personality: '''Sienna is a nice girl but she gets scared and nervous at times when bad things happen. '''Backstory/History: '''Sienna family owned a harvest store in the main part of District 9 near the reaping square. Sienna loved seeing everyone happy buying stuff even the bad stuff going on. Sienna making people smile because she liked the feeling. When she 8 years old. her mother and father taught her how to fight because their were trained fighters and they weren't even in the games. Sienna use her parents skills when she is in trouble or about to get attacked, people think Sienna is a weak, young girl but they haven't read the cover of her because she is much stronger than people think. Sienna watched all the reapings for her family shop, she would see everyone crying and being upset. She has even seen people get killed in the reaping for rebeling. Sienna has been put of rebelling after seeing that and she would never rebel in her life because her life will be in the balance. The year before she could get picked for the games, the captiol bombed the district because they killed the mayor. The bomb landed in the reaping square and the shop got destroyed, luckliy Sienna wasn't in the shop. She ran in to see her mother and father dying right in front of her. She got scared and didn't know what to do. The mother died seconds later after Sienna found them and her father spoke his last words to her 'Sienna, use your skills and if you get picked for the games. Win them us and make sure the captiol don't win because you need to avenge our deaths, okay?' then her father closed her eyes. Sienna was furious, so she joined the rebellion. She lived with her cousins after their deaths. She joined a protest against the games and things didn't go well as planned. People got blowed up right in front of her. The 'new' mayor wasn't happy about the protest. Sienna was last to leave because people ran for lifes. A peacekeeper grabbed her and asked for her name or she would be shot and killed. Sienna gave her name and that peacekeeper said 'Well see you at next year games' Sienna realised she did something horrible and she would know she would get picked. Even the outcome her father last words still run through her head 'Win the games and make sure the captiol don't win' Sienna is doing this for her father and mother because she wants to avenge her deaths and win the games for them. '''Interview Angle: Sienna will keep quiet and smile as she speaks. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Sienna would like to get out there fast, she will grab the nearest suppiles and run off avoid the others because she is the youngest age in the games. '''Games Strategy: '''Sienna will hide will her alliance for the most of the games she won't reveal herself unless something happens. She will use her speed and climbing to keep away from threats in the games like the Careers. She will come out of hiding in the feast and then go back into hiding. '''Token: '''Locket '''Height: '''5,1 '''Fears: '''Not completing her father wish. '''Alliance: '''A small alliance with girls the same age as her or she will ally with Felix Ashford. Games she has been in Pippycat's School Games District: String Orchestra (I call it District 12) Place: 7th out of 30th Kills: Troy Mason (String Orchestra) Extra: Sienna allied with fellow Dance student Robin Smoke. Sienna wasn't sure to trust Robin but she trusted her on Day 2. Sienna ally Robin died in the battle with my fellow tribute Axel Vixen, while Sienna killed Troy in her fellow battle. Troy spear went through him while he was running to Sienna and Sienna's Spear was up. He got imapiled. Sienna allied with the Best Friends Alliance (Piper Rose, Cora Preswitt and Jade Hermux) in Day 3 after being found in the suppiles closet. On Day 4, Sienna escaped unharmed in the feast. She seen Piper and Jade fall in the feast by the Career's alliance. On Day 5 while Cora went back to Lunchroom to find more Feast bags. She was attacked by Andres Longtail who was a Career and Andres tricked her. Sienna saw the spear poking out of chest and then she blanked out. She became 7th place. Cora killed Andres for killing all of her allies after she found Sienna dead. Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:District 9 Category:12 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reaped